The Calico Cat
by orochimarusbadgirl
Summary: Matt steals Melo's diary.""...realized I was in love with him." I trailed off" kinda soap operaish, total randomness. its a year old, and one of my firsts. not a lemon, rating for lang. MeloXMattXMelo oneshot drabble.


Okay, so this is one of my first fics', and I just found the notebook it was written in two days ago. I wrote this about a year ago, when I was first starting to write fanfiction.

""recently I realized I was in love with him…" I trailed off" Matt steals Melo's diary, much to his horror, and reads it aloud, announcing is hidden secret. Kind of soap opera-y, including comas of course. Altered circumstances. Sorry if it sucks monkey balls."

_The Calico Cat_

"No way Melo!" I screamed behind me, running away from my roommate. He was hunting me down with a .45 handgun, Aiming right at my head.

"Get your ass back here with my diary then, you bastard!" He yelled back, as I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I was sure I would get my ass kicked for this later, but right this second, I didn't care. I was ecstatic to claim the prize that was Melos' personal thoughts." MATT, I SWEAR TO GOD , YOU HAD BETTER NOT READ THAT, I WILL SHOOT YOU IN BALLS SO MANY TIMES, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!" He threatened through the oak door.

I opened the leather bound book, flipping to the most recent date, today, and began reading aloud;

"_There hasn't been much headway in the kira case, and Matt and I are working ourselves to death looking for new information. Its times like these, when I begin to take advantage of Matt that I realize how much I appreciate him and, how much he has done for me. How much he has given up for me. His friendship is the only thing me together lately, and I'm terrified he'll find out how I really feel about him. I know he isn't like that, and he knows I am. I'm sure he has caught me staring at him, more than once, but he always plays it off, smiling that dazzling smile of his and quietly returning to his surveillance work. I don't know what attracts me to him, he's' just so… Matt? It's the little quirks about him, the ones I just can't help but notice, like the way he sticks his tongue out of the right corner of his mouth when he is concentrating really hard on something, or how his left eye twitches when he's tired._

"_Matt has been my best friend since I can remember, and I've always loved him, but it wasn't up until recently I realized I was in love with him…"_ I trailed off. Melo was in love with me? I closed Melos diary, wishing like hell I'd never stolen it, and unlocked the door. I expected Melo to make it fly open, storming in with his ever present gun, locked and loaded. Nothing happened, I kept silent, listening for god only knows what. I heard hitched breath, tiny sobs coming from behind the door. When I finally opened it, the only thing I saw of him was a streak of blonde running out the door.

Obviously, I was pissed. I sat down on the stairs out in front of the apartment building to put my shoes on; I started walking, no particular destination in mind. I headed towards a strip of bars and clubs, planning on drinking till I became delirious. I walked into the first one on my right, went to the bar, and ordered my drinks.

Six shots of vodka, 14 jello shots, five chocolate martinis, two pina coladas and, a bottle of wild turkey later, and I was wallowing in the events of the day. "Listen lady," said the gruff bartender who'd been serving me for the past few hours "its closing time, you need to leave. You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell outta my bar." I stumbled off the barstool and out on to the street, headed for another bar.

He'd been gone for 18 hours when I began to worry. I started to pace back and forth throughout the apartment, chain smoking my Newport menthols. I was on my last cigarette of my last pack of my last carton. I'd been through 17 of them in less than a 24 hour time period. I smoked it down to the filter, contemplating as to whether or not I would go looking for him just yet. There was still the possibility that he would come home on his own in the next few hours, but then again Melo ran on his own time, meaning he could be back in a few days even.

The next day, the longest I'd ever gone without cigarettes, Melo still hadn't come home. It was almost midnight. He had to be out there somewhere, right? The twit probably went and got himself drunk again. More than likely he'd already been hauled in by the police for disturbance of the peace… again. I set off looking for him around one in the morning. I checked the police station, but he wasn't there. After checking his usually haunts, and finding nothing, I was more than ready to give up. It was already light outside, and dawn had been a couple hours back. I was dead on my feet.

I wouldn't though, not on Melo. I'd never give up on Melo. He had to be somewhere, and if he was anywhere it was a safe bet that he was plastered. I headed towards the bad part of town, where the most bars were located. I asked around, but no one could remember seeing a lithe, feminine looking blonde male with a scar on the left side of his face. I was about to go to the police station, ready to accept defeat and report him missing, when I struck gold.

"Sir! Sir, please wait, I want to ask you something." A rather large, gruff looking man had just locked the door to one of the many shady bars on this street." Have you seen my friend? He's blonde, rather girlish looking, and has a massive scar on the left side of his face. Please tell me you've seen him?" He took a minute to respond. " yeah, I saw him the other night, thought he was a girl. I kicked him out at closing time last night. He was pretty far gone, could barely stand on his own two feet." I thanked the man and hurried on.

I had to find Melo before it was too late.

The room swayed greatly as I made my way to the door, stumbling. Someone caught my arm, supporting me." Hey girlie, you know where your headed?" he asked, giving a hearty chuckle." Get you filthy hands off me. I'll blow your fucking head off." I stumbled out of yet another bar, probably my 13th. It's amazing my body had yet to succumb to alcohol poisoning. I was most definitely over any legal limit. What had Matt been thinking, reading my diary? I can't face him now that he knows; it's probably for the best, _seeing how he probably hates me now._

_I headed for the next bar, some gay-ass place called The Calico Cat_. The music was low, mixing well with the soft murmur of conversations around me. The lights were fairly dim, for which I was thankful. I'm sure I looked a sight; almost two days of nonstop drinking couldn't be good for me. I slowly made my way to the bar, attempting to sit on a barstool. Finally, after a few spills, I was sitting correctly, and I ordered a sex on the beach.

An hour later I wasn't sure where I was. I wasn't sure who I was, hell I didn't even know what I was doing and why. I was completely plastered. I felt the bile rise in my stomach, and I tried to make it to a trash can. I couldn't even make it off the stool. "you okay?" it was the same guy I had told to fuck off earlier." F-fine." I replied, before puking all over his shoes."I'm sorry" I apologized, trying to wipe the puke off his expensive looking shoes. "don't worry about it" he said, pulling me up so I could lean on the bar. "Where are you headed? Home hopefully from the looks of you. You're pretty trashed, aren't you?" He pulled out a pack of Newport's, and lit one."I don't know … all I know is that I can't go home, I don't know where to go." I swayed slightly, my head spinning fast. "Why don't you come home with me? You can sleep the alcohol off there. You look like you haven't slept in days." he smirked.

There are only so many bars he could be in. I lit another cigarette. Ugh… liggetts. I couldn't afford anything else since Melo had all the money when he took off. He had to be here somewhere…right?

The door to the bar in front of me opened, expelling two forms. One was that of a broad shouldered man, the other one more slight, less masculine. I instantly knew it was Melo. I called out to him, and ran to meet him, glad he was in one piece. He turned towards me, swaying."Ma-Matt!" he cried, turning into the other man as if hiding.

"Mells… I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go back home and talk about this." I reached for his wrist, but my hand was knocked away before I could touch him. Melo was leaning heavily into the man's chest, back turned to me, shoulders shaking." G-go away M-matt…please…" he cried. I could hear the tears in his voice." Melo, what's wrong? Let's go home now, okay?" I made to reach out for him again, my hand knocked away more forcefully this time." He said to leave him alone. Obviously you have upset him." Said the man Melo was leaning on, voice thick with distrust.

"Upset HIM? UPSET him? If anyone has the right to be upset, it's me. You don't even know what happened, so why don't you just butt the hell out?"I reached out for Melo again, my hand knocked away even harder than before. "Let's. Go. Home. Now." I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep my cool. The man's jaw tightened, wrapping an arm protectively around Melo's thin waist.

I lost it. Me, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected. I hauled off and decked him in his jaw; which sent him flying back a few feet. He dropped Melo, and they both hit the ground. "what the-?" the man was up, pounding me into a wall, repeatedly punching my gut and head. I began to spit up blood. I remember Melo screaming for him to stop; that if he didn't I might die. He let go of me, and I hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Melo pushed the man away from me, getting down over me in his drunken stupor, crying uncontrollably. "Matt…Matt… Don't leave me, please… I love you… Don't go, Matt…Mail…" and then everything went black for me.

They let me ride in the back of the ambulance with him. I watched as they tried again and again to resecitate him. Finally, the CPR worked and he was breathing on his own again by the time we got to the ER. They said it was major internal bleeding in the abdomen and head. They had him in a medically induced coma for weeks. I sat by his side for every minute of it, watching him sleep, holding his hand and crying. The doctors took him off the medicine keeping him asleep. He didn't wake up. The doctors ran some tests, and came to me with the bad news." It appears that there is little to no brain function. He may never wake up. There is, however slim it may be, a 2% chance of him waking up, though I wouldn't count on it."

I spent months in that hospital room with him, perpetually fluffing his pillows, smoothing his blanket, straitening his hair. He looked like an angel in his perpetual sleep. As weeks passed, I began to lose hope. He became thinner and thinner, and so did I. Eventually, I did lose hope. I knew he wasn't coming back to me. I would never see him smile again, never hear him laugh, or hear his voice. He would never get the chance to live to his potential. Never get the chance to live life. I cried at his bedside daily, wailing over and over again about how sorry I was, how much I missed him, how sorry I was this had s happened. I always ended up crying myself to sleep, the last words out of my mouth being "I love you, My Mail"

It was early morning about 18 months later; I'd been sleeping in a chair, next to his bed, my head lying on the mattress next to his hand. In my sleep I felt someone gently run their hands through my hair, smoothing it and, petting it almost lovingly. I looked up groggily to see who it was. I about had a heart attack when I saw him sitting up right."MA-MATT!" I screeched, more tears welling up in my eyes again. He simply smiled down at me."I love you too, Mihael. " he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer."Matt…" I began to cry hysterically once more, only this time it was into Matt's chest as he hugged me close, whispering soothing murmurs in my ear. "I'm so sorry Matt." I said once I calmed down." For what?"

He started to cry again, continuing to apologize, over and over again for what felt like hours. "I love you, Melo." I said, causing him to go into another fit of uncontrolled tears, my shirt was soaked in them."Mihael, calm down. Please." I petted his hair more. He looked up at me. " Matt…" his lower lip quivered. I took a good look at him. He was thin, dangerously, and his once confidant demeanor had fallen. His eyes, the ones that used to hold passions fire, they were now starved and empty, betraying every emotion that flitted across his face. "What, Melo?" I sighed."I love you. Don't ever leave me again. I don't know what I'd do without you." I closed the gap between us, offering him a gentle kiss. I broke away." I love you too, Melo. I always have."


End file.
